


Behind black eyes

by Durah



Category: Dishonored
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durah/pseuds/Durah
Summary: Daud interrupt a strange ritual of the overseer and is now cursed with a new role: Being a father to a teenage boy!





	

Daud got a tip last night. Something fishy was going on in the overseers Abbey. Something that meant trouble for him and his men.   
He went to the abbey alone, only told Thomas, his second in command what he wanted to do. 

It was a nice, warm night in the month of Nets. A fullmoon was shining, throwing big shadows over the streets and rooftops of Dunwall, while the master assassin was running over the roofs, jumping from one to the next to reach the abbey and avoid any trouble with the city watch.   
The last thing he needed were alarmed guards and a ringing alarm system. As long as he would behave and stay out of sight it was easy to get through the city. 

He stopped near a market place and looked down. The typical people were out at night. All criminals in the eyes of the city watch. In his eyes more "people who work in the illegal ways" that sounded way smoother.   
Three of his whalers were also on the place, all incognito and he used that to teleport down to them, hidden in their Shadows.  
"Good evening master Daud..." One whispered and Daud nodded to him shortly, not asking what they were doing in the city.   
Probably spying or looking for fun. Daud looked over to a hooker, who was blowing kisses their way.   
The girl was all but not pretty, her hair way too thin, she was more than just chubby, nearly fat with way too much makeup, but she was still blowing kisses in Dauds way, who was shivering in disgust.   
He turned away and walked down an Alley and from there on back to the rooftops.   
The abbey had to be close now and he was right. 

The ear piercing music was to hear. Daud hated that sound, it makes his head hurt and his mind spinning, making it neary impossible to concentrate but he was prepared this time. The idea was so simple that he wondered why he didn't tried that earlier.  
He grabbed in his pocket and pulled out two tiny, white soft fluffy balls of cotton.   
Wetted a bit with Saliva he was able to push these fluffy balls in his ears, what makes it impossible for him to hear that annoying music anymore and he was still able to use his dark magic powers. 

He had to be extra careful now that he was unable to hear anything, but he removed the cotton again, as he was ontop of the abbeys roof.   
Looking around carefully he saw no overseer.  
Near by was a dome-shaped roof completely made out of glas and from that a blue shining light was to see. Shining bright enough to make the night as light as the day.   
Something was going on down there, so the assassin sneaked closer and looked through the glas-roof. 

It looked like a ceremony hall down there. He saw an altair made of white marble, same the walls and the giant pillars which where really decorated very detailed with different symbols, so far he could see that from his distance.   
The blue light came from a plattform in the middle of the hall. A blue fire was burning there, a fire that reminded him more like something he would see in the Outsiders void than in the "Real world". Around these shining and burning plattform he noticed twelve persons. Overseers as he could see by their shining masks, but these guys weren't wearing the typical uniform. All of them wear robes. Long and black.   
Their hands lifted up and thats when Daud realised he was wittnessing a strange ritual and whatever it was for, it couldn't be good.   
His curiosity overwhelmed his sense to be carefull and he used a bolt like a screwdriver to unscrew one of the glas panes and slipped into the ceremony hall, sitting on one of the decorations from a pillar. 

One of the robe wearing overseers was standing behind the altar now, reading loud from a book infront of him, arms raised up, while his comrads repeated his words, which made no sense to Daud.   
The assassin leand foreward to see and hear everything better, but they spoke in a language he never heared before. 

Whatever these guys tried, it seemed to work, because Daud could see a figure forming in the blue flames, curled down, but also flying like the flames wheren't there. These Person was very slim and small and the assassin was sure he saw that kind of figure before. All of the sudden the flames turned off, the hall went darker and the person in the middle of the plattform throw his head back and screamed. It was not a human like scream, it sounded like a wounded or dying whale giving signals to the rest of its group. This scream ringed in the assassins hears and he covered them, the same the overseers did and as the person stopped screaming, he or she sank on the plattform unconciousness. 

Daud was still watching, as the overseer turned on a few candles to brighten up the room a bit.   
"Its nearly done brothers!" The one at the altar said.   
"We just have to end this creatures life!" He pulled out a dagger and walked over to the plattform. 

Something in Daud got into action as he saw that. These bastards were about to kil, whoever that was down there and a voice in his head told him to stop them. Sure it was twelve against one, but because their music wasn't to hear in here, he had good chances to get out of this nearly unharmed. Besides when it was good for the overseer that this kid there died it wouldn only means trouble for him and his men. 

As fast as he could, he teleports himself down to the scene, drawing his sword and cutting off two heads before he even reached the floor.   
The rest of the overseer stared at him for a second. A second too long as the master assassin shot down one of them.   
Daud let his left hand shine, using his dark power to stop the time, shot three times before looking over for the passed out boy that laid naked on the plattform.   
A pale slim boy with short black hair.   
"That can't be..." He mumbled to himself before throwing the boy over his shoulder, just as the time run normal again and three overseer got shot by his bullets.   
One of them run away from the scene activating the alarm system and that was Dauds signal to leave the scene. 

Teleporting back to the pillar and out of the hole in the roof, he run over the rooftop, now hearing that horroble music again.   
Unable to teleport now, he run to the roofs edge and jumped.   
He reached the other rooftop, but the fall was a bit too high so his right foot cracked loud and the assassin let out a painfull scream as he and the passed out kid rolled over the roof.   
"Shit...that wasn't a good idea..." Daud cursed as he checked his foot. He sprained his ankle. Great.   
Seemed the kid on the other hand was okay but there was no choice, Daud needed hep, so he called Thomas over to him. 

"You called me Sir?" Thomas appeared on the roof and even with his mask Daud saw that he was confused, to see him sitting on this rooftop with a, now, half Naked kid. Daud gave the boy his red coat to cover him even a bit.   
"Yes." Daud said and tried to stood up.  
"Argh...we need to get this kid to the flooded district...and I hate to admit it, but I need your help. I strained my ankle..."   
Thomas nodded and throw the kid over his shoulder before he helped his boss up and brought them all to their basement. 

 

"I don't understand why you saved that kid..." Thomas said later as he took care of Dauds ankle and looked over to the kid in Dauds bed.   
"Be sure I have my reasons." his boss said and send him out of the room, while Daud hobbled over to the bed.  
"When you really are, who I think you are, we all are in bigger trouble than I ever thought we could be..."   
The boy made mumbling sounds and turned his head to the right and left before he opened his eyes. Pitch black eyes stared up into Dauds storm grey eyes.  
"Finally you woke up, Outsider!"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry when my English isn't perfect. I try my best I swear^^  
> I got the idea of the human!Outsider from a few really cute and cool fanarts I saw on tumblr^^ 
> 
> And I have no idea if the assassins could block the effect of the overseer music by simply covering their ears but somehow daud had to reach the top of that roof


End file.
